


Solangelo: Coming Home

by Renee_Thacker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_Thacker/pseuds/Renee_Thacker
Summary: A little story out of Nico's view about what coming home means and is to him. Also, worried Will.Also these are not my characters obviously soooo props to uncle Rick !





	Solangelo: Coming Home

“Home is where you go to find solace from the ever changing chaos, to find love within the confines of a heartless world, and to be reminded that no matter how far you wander, there will always be something waiting when you return.”   
― Kendal Rob

 

As a young Half-Blood there is nothing more exciting than going on a quest. But once you’ve been there you are just glad to come back in one piece and just pray every day that you don’t have to go again. Before I even went on my first quest I didn’t even knew I had a home. I never felt completely welcome or as if I fit in with everyone else. Always feeling out of place is not a nice feeling and losing literally my entire family just added on to that. But through the years I found a new family. A crew. A place of belonging I never thought I could have. That I first had to go through… well… Tartarus before realizing what I had was not nice but I guess it is part of this whole being a Half-Blood thing.

Now when I come home from a quest with Percy, home to Half-Blood Hill, to the Camp, I know what I have. I think having someone to come home to helps as well. Will Solace is… literally speaking my little ray of sunshine, but please don’t tell him because I know he would tease me with it for eternity. I’m not kidding. This boy can be absolutely annoying with his nicknames. But he is just… magical. At least to me and that is all that counts. I don’t know what I would do without him. He hates it when I go out on quests but he also knows that I need it like air to breathe and I somehow, even though I shouldn’t, enjoy it. But missing him is honestly the worst.

I still remember the first time I went on a quest again after the second war. It was to help a Satyr get another Half-Blood to Camp. I went along with Percy, knowing that when he was around we would definitely get into some trouble just because… I dunno Percy somehow always does? Yeah, this kid honestly has all the bad luck on his shoulders. But when we were gone I was more worried about Will at Camp than about myself out in the real world. It is so weird how love can change you…

We honestly just barely made it behind the wards around the Camp, being followed by some fucking insane monsters but we had the kid and the satyr and fulfilled our quest that way. I had a damn nasty cut on my ribs though and I just knew that I would get a lot of shit from Will for it, for not being careful enough for him. Percy had to support me while I held my wound as we walked to the infirmary. The only place where I knew I could get treatment and also see my boyfriend. Funny enough he is quite the doctor. When I walked in I saw his face light up for this small moment where he hadn’t seen my wound yet and I’m telling you now… I have never seen a brighter or more beautiful smile than his. Maybe Aphrodite will punish me but damn…. this man? Absolutely stunning. But then seeing his smile fade nearly instantly when he saw me hurt and witnessing worry and anger on his face was like a punch in the gut, and not a nice one I might add. 

He instantly rushed over, changing his latex gloves to have somewhat sterile hands. His familiar scent of doctors office but also a hint of a fresh summer breeze hit me like a bus and made me shiver, which made him think I had already lost a lot of blood and that I was simply feeling cold because of that. Percy laid me down on one of the beds and Will’s first words to me were “So this is your interpretation of coming home safe? You little idiotic ghost boy…” Despite the worry in his beautiful blue eyes a faint smile occurred on his lips and I couldn’t resist to grin up at him. “You know I missed you too. You look stressed though. Are you okay?” I replied with all the strength I had left in my body and from the corner of my eye I saw Percy slowly leaving us alone, probably to reunite with Annabeth.  
Will chuckled and gently helped me out of my dirty shirt and then gently washed the wound and then just left it when he saw that it had already stopped bleeding and instead handed me a cup of ambrosia. Like a good patient I emptied it and instantly felt better. “Don’t scare me like that again. We have been through enough, don’t you think? I don’t wanna lose you, Nico. I’m serious.” He gave me one of his you-have-been-a-bad-boy looks. There is no other way to describe it. I just nodded and shyly looked away. I hated that look. Especially when he rightfully used it on me. Will gently took one of my hands in his and kissed the back of it. Then he smiled softly and I couldn’t resist and caressed his cheek gently. “I’m sorry. But we got the kid and nobody else was hurt. We also didn’t cause another war so that’s a positive thing, right?” I asked teasingly and Will snickered before he nodded. “I guess so, yeah. I’m glad you’re back home. Now I can finally annoy someone with my constant singing again.” He teased back and I think we both secretly knew that I definitely could never be annoyed by his singing. It was actually one of my favorite things. Will just sang the best lullabies. 

After a couple minutes Will had to leave and take care of someone else again and I used the time he was gone to sit up and just watched him work. His casual movements and the way he was just respected by everyone in here was fascinating to me. Also.. well.. he is just complete eye candy to me and I can’t fool anyone here.

When he was done with his shift he took me back to my cabin and got us both ready for bed. As soon as we were comfortably laying bed he began to hum a lullaby that he always sang for me. It goes without saying that I nearly instantly crashed and probably snored like a walrus from all the exhaustion. At least I was home again, with him again and that alone made me the happiest boy in the entire Camp.

**Author's Note:**

> WN: I wrote this in like 30 minutes so be nice pls xD


End file.
